


The Cygnet in Septmber Part II

by bluetoast



Series: Birds of a Feather [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Storms, scared kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: The afternoon drags on in Liesel's classroom - until the tornado siren goes off.Written for H/C Bingo - Homesickness





	

After lunch, the day dragged on. A school day was eight hours long, and as long as that seemed, each hour seemed to be a whole day in and of itself. Even Miss Bair was having trouble focusing on teaching them anything. Half of the class had their heads down on their desks, and Liesel was tempted to join in. Her teacher's voice was a droning sound in her mind, talking about types of rock, and normally, such a subject might prove fascinating, as there were rocks being passed slowly around the room, but trying to stay focused was impossible. 

Their trip out to the playground had exhausted all of them, and they had all noticed the clouds forming in the sky. Liesel hoped that meant rain. It would be wonderful if it rained. Then it would cool off. She set her pencil down and rubbed her nose, glancing over at Kelly, who was almost asleep, then took the flat grey rock from Cedric, who covered a yawn as he passed it to her.

There was a rumble of thunder, causing several of the dozing students to sit up. “I think that's all we'll do for science today, class.” Miss Bair shut her big teacher's book with a loud thwack that caused the rest of the kids to sit up, blinking in surprise. “Those of you with rocks please bring...” Her voice was cut off as an alarm started blaring in the classroom, causing everyone to jump.

Liesel bolted upright; this wasn't like the fire alarm, she'd heard that last week when they had a fire drill. What else could it mean? Instantly, just as she had practiced in preschool back in California, she slipped under the heavy table and pulled the chair in after her. “Get under the tables!” She shouted, her mind racing. What else was she supposed to do in an earthquake? “Come on!” 

Cedric, Kelly and Isaac were down with her instantly, looking at her curiously as the rest of the class followed suit, while Miss Bair helped several kids who seemed terrified. Liesel was fairly certain they didn't have earthquakes here in Texas, and just as that thought occurred to her, another sound echoed through the classroom; somewhat distant and overpowered by the still harrowing alarm. 

The tornado siren. 

She could remember the first time she heard it; it's wail echoing out across the neighborhood on a perfect summer day; she'd been over at Emma's house, the two of them enjoying an afternoon of swimming. 

They didn't have tornadoes in California.

Liesel bit her bottom lip as several of her classmates started to whimper. The door of the room burst open and a stream of older kids, they had to be at least in fifth grade because the girls were wearing skirts instead of jumpers, quickly lined up under the blackboard, except for a few who also crawled under the tables with her and her classmates. She blinked as she recognized the boy who got under hers. “Hi, Peter.” 

Peter Kendrall, who lived across the street from her (between the Carmichaels and the Langleys) gave her a half grin. “Well, if it isn't one half of the amazing pint sized duo.” His expression fell as there came a roar of something strange; a pounding noise that sounded like someone was throwing rocks at the school. “That's hail.” 

“It's all right kids, just stay where you are.” The teacher who had come with the fifth graders called out. “It's just a precaution.” There was an extremely loud echo of thunder and the lights went out. 

“I want my mommy.” Someone across the room stated before they started crying. Several others joined in as the rain started. 

“I want to go home.” Isaac sniffed. “We have a tornado shelter there.” 

“It'll be over soon.” Peter sounded braver than he looked. “I've been living in Texas all my life and in all the times I've heard the siren go off in a storm, it's just been over a funnel cloud, not an actual tornado.” He looked over at her. “I think you can let the table leg go, Liesel.” 

She hadn't even realized she was still clutching the metal post in her hand. She uncurled her fingers and drew her arms around herself. “Sorry, that's what you're supposed to do in an earthquake.” She rested her chin on her knees as Miss Bair pulled a flashlight out of her desk and came around to the tables, checking on all of them. While the siren wailed on, muted by the driving rain, she heard another sound over the storm; the crackling of a radio. “I think I'll take the earthquake. At least that's over quickly.”

“Molly, are my students' in here?” A man's voice came from the door, he sounded winded.

“Yes, we're in here, Mr. Fasci.” Peter said from under their table before either of the two teachers could answer. 

“Thank you, Peter. I was asking Miss Bair.” He let out a tense chuckle. “The worst part of the storm is north of us. The system stretches from Austin all the way to the Oklahoma border.” 

“Oklahoma's at least three hours from here.” Liesel whispered.

“Again, how do you know all this distance stuff, Lis?” Cedric sniffled. “It's like you're afraid you'll become lost!”

“Enough chatter.” Mr. Fasci stated, just as the distant siren stopped issuing its warning. “Everyone remain where they are.” In the semi-darkness, Liesel could see him talking with Miss Bair and the other teacher, whom she didn't recognize, except from all-school mass. 

“I want to go home.” Kelly mumbled from the other side of Peter. 

“We all do.” Isaac replied. 

Liesel silently agreed with her friends.

*

The classroom was mostly empty; everyone who had siblings in other grades were all in the cafeteria, leaving only eleven students in Liesel's room. The power still wasn't back on, and it was well past dismissal time. Normally, they all would be outside by now, but while the tornado hadn't been close to the school – the playground was a mess of tree branches and there was another tree down in the front parking lot. 

“I'm here to pick up Liesel Coulter.” A familiar voice said from the doorway, and she turned and grinned. 

“Hi, Mr. Jay!” she sprang up from her seat, ran over and hugged him around the waist. 

“Hi, kiddo.” He gave her a smile. “Get your backpack, Lis.” He turned to Miss Bair. “I'm Jay Gatz, I believe we met at Kindergarten Round-up?”

“Oh, yes.” Her teacher nodded as Liesel came back. “Please tell Mr and Mrs Coulter that the school will be sending out a text regarding school being open tomorrow or not.” 

“Not a problem.” Mr Jay took her hand in his. “Come on, kiddo.” They went out into the hallway. “Long afternoon, huh?”

“I don't think I like storms.” She sighed. “And at least it wasn't a hurricane.” 

“If we ever need to worry about a hurricane here in Austin, we'll have ample warning.” He nudged her with his arm. “Power's still on at your house, so what do you say we start dinner and surprise your mom and dad?”

“Okay!” She answered, brightly. “Mama said she had to go see the doctor today – she wants to find out why she's been so tired.” They came outside, and it was blessedly cool. Instead of turning even more unbearable, the weather had broken. 

Maybe now fall would act like fall and not like summer.

And the doctor would give Mama some of that bubble-gum flavored medicine she had to take sometimes; and then Mama wouldn't be sick anymore.


End file.
